


Rising in Ranks

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Emperore Arev, M/M, Omega!Zarkon, Sex From Behind, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby AU, Teasing, Vibrator, pre voltron, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s more than one way Zarkon rose up to become Emperor.





	Rising in Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> So….I had an idea that Zarkon made his way up into the hierarchy by being a sugar baby to some high ranking officials and caught the eye of the then Emperor of Daibazaal. He remained by his side until his death and in that time learned politics and strategy and thus when it came time for the Kral Zera, he was ready.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails

If someone had told him when he was young he would be in this situation years ago, he wouldn’t have believed them.

Not that he was really complaining really. It just seemed so surreal at times when he was alone with his thoughts. He kept thinking that one day he was going to wake up and find himself back in the gutter and fighting for scraps. That this was all just some dream of his, a fantasy.

Fortunately the Gods were not so cruel.

Zarkon didn’t know how he caught the eye of the Emperor. Perhaps it was from his time in the arena. He had been quite a popular gladiator at the time and it didn’t surprise him when he was approached the first time by a commander who offered him a way out.

Or maybe it was the times he had fought the other concubines to show off to their clients: High ranking commanders, noblemen and royalty who liked to spend their money on pretty fighters like him. He still remembers glimpses of Arev, seeing from the corner of his eye when he flipped an opponent on to their back or had them pinned under him with skin sweating and breathing heavily at such close physical contact.

Yet it had taken him almost a month to approach him.

He can still remember the shock of it the day Arev spoke to him and asked if he could become Zarkon’s, for lack of a classier term, sugar daddy. And well…he couldn’t pass up an offer like that.

Thus he was moved from his nice little apartment in the city to a luxurious room in the Emperor’s palace. He was almost never seen without his Emperor close by to him, either holding his arm or leaning in to whisper in his ear when standing beside his throne.

Or—where he lay now—in the royal bed chamber.

“Stars……you are so lovely like this….”

He gasped softly and whimpered aa he pressed his face into his arms with his legs spread as he was lying on his front amongst the silk sheets.

Zarkon shivered as he jerked his hips slightly at the toy that still resides inside of him. It has been buzzing away at different levels for the entire. Quiznaking. Day.

Slick stained over his thighs as the loincloth is tugged aside to reveal his slit, twitching and clenching at the toy with need. He gasps quietly when he felt those strong hands gently grope over him as he shivers.

“Please…” he whispered looking back slightly with his cheeks dark at his emperor, “Please Emperor….”

Arev was a large Galra. He had thick, dark lavender fur with a silver sheen to it. From their time together over the past few months, Zarkon has memorized the battle scars that litter his body to the point that all he needed to do was touch over him and he’d know he was there.

Despite his age the Emperor was far from being unattractive. 

The younger galra had grown quite fond of the slight softness to Arev’s belly and enjoyed how it pressed against his front or his back….

He bit his lip when the toy is slowly slipped out of him and a string is slick still connects to the tip as it was pulled out.

“You did so well today, my dear….” Arev purred deeply as he slides his hands up Zarkon’s sides before slipping them over his arms to gently hold his hands, “You kept such a straight face through that meeting….I wonder what they would have thought knowing what under this pretty, red, jeweled loin cloth you wear….”

Zarkon cried out and pushed his hips up when he felt the familiar cock’s tip gently sliding over his quivering folds.

“Mmmmm…y-yes….”

He shivers as Arev practically lays over him and engulfs him as he teases him with just the tip. He whimpered and rubbed the side of his face against the blankets.

“Please…..please Emperor..please put it in….!” He shivered when he feels kisses along his shoulder.

“Hmmm….” 

He shivers when the cock presses slightly into him before pulling back a bit. He almost rips the sheets up at the teasing.

“Tell me what you want dear Zarkon….”

He shuddered at the deep rumble that makes a slight vibration against his back. He mewled and tilted his head back as he breathes heavily.

“Please…Please fuck me Arev….!” He whispers hoarsely, “Please put it in and fuck me…! I’ve been holding it in all day….!”

He could feel him shifting a bit above him before pressing his face into Zarkon’s neck. And then pushes in with one fluid thrust, the slit scratched and soaked enough to take him.

Zarkon cried out and and bucked his hips up with a whimper, “Ooooh…! Oooooooooh….!”

Arev purred, his ears twitching as he nips at his neck and slowly begins to thrust into him. He went a slow, deep pace and shuddered at how he clenched around him.

Listening to Zarkon’s soft gasps and pants and moans as he fucked him into the bed was practically heaven and it made him want to keep fucking his pretty one over and over into the bed…

_Mine….you are mine…._


End file.
